


Аутофелляция

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Autofellatio, Beheading, Guro, Other, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: – Ну как, Лен? – спросила Рин. – Что тебе больше понравилось – самому член сосать или когда тебе сосут?– Мне и так и так нравится, – признал Лен. – Вот бы ещё самому у себя отсосать.





	Аутофелляция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autofellatio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711636) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 
  * Inspired by [Невинность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711459) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



После всего произошедшего секса близнецов больше не тянуло на физическую активность, так что они отошли и прилегли на газон неподалёку. Они лежали на спине рядом друг с другом, зажмурившись от солнца, а тёплые солнечные лучики нежно ласкали их голенькие тела.  
– Ну как, Лен? – спросила Рин. – Что тебе больше понравилось – самому член сосать или когда тебе сосут?  
– Мне и так и так нравится, – признал Лен. – Вот бы ещё самому у себя отсосать.  
– Так попробуй, – предложила Рин.  
– Я пробовал, – ответил Лен. – Но так мне никогда не согнуться.  
– Тогда давай в следующий раз когда будешь кому-нибудь сосать, я тем временем у тебя отсосу? – сказала Рин.  
– Ну что ж, так тоже можно, – согласился Лен.  
Рин положила руку на член Лена, легонько поглаживая его, а Лен также нежно ласкал киску Рин. Так они лежали с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь хорошей погодой, пока Рин не почувствовала, что кто-то подошёл. Она открыла глаза и увидела Гакупо.  
– Здравствуйте, Камуй-семпай! – сказала Рин, не утрудившись встать, т.к. лежать было так приятно.  
– Здравствуй, – ответил Гакупо.  
– А вы не могли бы дать моему брату ваш член пососать? – попросила Рин.  
– Что? – опешил Гакупою  
– А ещё лучше отрубите ему голову, – Рин кивнула на катану Гакупо.  
Гакупо решил, что лучше подчиниться, пока её просьбы не стали ещё страньше. Он подошёл со стороны Лена и одним резким движением отделил его голову от тела. Пальцы Лена в киске Рин резко сжались, заставив её кончить.

Лен, который к тому времени уже задремал, проснулся от внезапной боли в шее. Он ошарашенно открыл глаза и увидел над собой парня с окровавленной катаной, но не успел придать этому значения, так как боль заставила его попытаться схватиться за шею, и обнаружилось, что он не может пошевелиться. Прежде чем Лен мог что-либо понять, он почувствовал нежные руки Рин на своих щеках, а потом мир стал кружиться вокруг него. Он увидел на земле под собой обезглавленное тело, брызжущее кровью из разрезанной шеи, окрашивая траву красным цветом, а потом перед ним появился полувозбуждённый член. Лен всё ещё не понимал, что происходит, но коль скоро можно было пососать член, Лен с удовольствием взял его в рот. Он провёл языком вдоль органа, упиваясь его вкусом. Ощущения были не такие как от члена Пико, но почему-то знакомые и почти родные. Как ни странно, этот член пробудил такую нежность и преданность в его сердце, как когда он лизал киску Рин. Как будто ни один другой член в мире Лену не было бы так приятно сосать, как этот. И хотя он пока не понимал почему, Лен вовсю наслаждался этим, смакуя каждую капельку ощущений во рту. Член реагировал живым подёргиванием и быстрым затвердеванием, наслаждаясь минетом не меньше, чем сам Лен.  
– Ну как, Лен? – услышал он голос Рин. – Нравится свой член сосать?  
А, так вот оно что! Лен наконец сложил все части головоломки. Рин должно быть отрубила ему голову, чтобы он мог пососать собственный член. Лен был для неё дороже собственной жизни, но она не задумываясь убила его только чтобы сделать ему приятно. Лен думал, что уже на вершине блаженства от одного сосания этого неожиданно родного члена, но теперь, зная почему он такой родной, зная на что Рин пошла ради него, Лен чувствовал как безгранично чистая и бескорыстная любовь сестры блаженно захлёстывает его. Он даже не расстроился, что таким образом не мог чувствовать ту часть удовольствия, что получает член. Одного знания того, что он сосёт свой собственный член, было достаточно, чтобы поднять удовольствие на совершенно новый уровень.  
– Я знала, что тебе понравится! – восторженно сказала Рин.  
Конечно, она знала. Лен сосал член Пико, чтобы узнать, что чувствует Рин, когда сосёт у него, но только теперь понял, что это и рядом не стояло. Он мог чувствовать особое родство с членом, который сосал, ещё до того, как понял, что это его собственный, и Рин должна была чувствовать то же самое каждый раз как сосала у Лена. Он попытался вспомнить каждый из этих раз, проецируя своё текущее блаженство на сестру, и от того наслаждался отсосом ещё больше.  
– Я попросила Камуй-семпая отрубить тебе голову, – объяснила Рин, чуть повернув голову Лена, чтобы он увидел Гакупо, но мог продолжать сосать член. – Сначала я хотела попросить его дать тебе пососать его член, а сама тебе пососать, но потом заметила у него катану и поняла, что так ты сможешь на самом деле отсосать у самого себя.  
– И я так тебе благодарен, любимая моя сестра! – думал Лен. – Попробовав сосать собственный член я теперь точно знаю, что ни один другой член в мире бы с ним не сравнился, даже если бы кто-то тем временем сосал мой.  
И вообще, он подумал, что отсутствие ощущения от члена можно использовать с выгодой. Зная, что что бы он с членом ни делал, больно не будет, Лен неистово набросился на него, кусая и даже слегка пожёвывая, делая такие вещи, что никогда бы не решился с членом живого человека. Под таким натиском член не долго продержался и вскоре извергся фонтаном белого конденсированного наслаждения. Сильный запах спермы ударил Лену в нос, её специфический вкус окутал его язык, а густая текстура наполнила весь рот, погружая Лена полностью в ощущения спермы. Пико-то ему в рот так и не кончил, так что Лен впервые испытывал сперму в виде брызгающих ему в рот горячих стремительных струй… то есть в том же виде, как и Рин каждый раз, когда сосала его член. Кроме тех разов, когда он кончал ей на лицо. Интересно, а какого это?..

Рин смотрела с искренним счастьем, как отрубленная голова её брата сосала его же член. Ей и в голову не приходило жалеть, что убила его. Сосать член брата было самым божественным ощущением, которое Рин приходилось испытывать, так что она обязана была дать Лену испытать то же самое, даже если это означало, что самой ей этого уже больше никогда не испытать. В конце концов, она-то уже много раз его член сосала, а Лену это удастся только раз, так что Рин вовсе не чувствовала, что лишает себя чего-то, напротив она чувствовала, что дарит. И ничто не могло сделать Рин счастливее, чем подарить наслаждение своему любимому брату.  
Сперма Лена ещё оставалась на лице Рин, и ей положительно нравилось носить постоянное напоминание об удовольствии брата, так что, когда она увидела, что он кончает, то без слов знала, что делать. Она подождала немного, пока сперма наполнит рот Лена и станет переливаться изо рта и из отрубленной шеи. Решив, что этого достаточно, чтобы его рот оставался полным спермы, пока он не умрёт, она убрала голову Лена с его члена и положила ему между бёдер. Член Лена дёрнулся вверх и Рин пришлось схватить его рукой, чтобы повернуть обратно вниз. Это также позволило ей подрачивать его, извлекая как можно больше спермы, и направлять пульсирующий поток по всему лицу Лена.

Лен теперь лежал лицом вверх, и не концентрируясь больше на сосании собственного члена заметил, каким ослабленным и сонным он себя чувствовал… прямо как обычно после оргазма. И пока Лен, удовлетворённый как никогда в жизни, мирно ждал пока его жизнь закончится, сгустки спермы приземлялись на его лицо, будто его закапывали в могиле, только не грязной землёй, а чистейшим белым блаженством. Когда поток спермы закончился, всё лицо его было покрыто толстым неравномерным слоем спермы. Теперь не только во рту, но и на лице Лен чувствовал одну лишь сперму, и даже зрение стало всё белым от спермы, которая попала в глаза, а протереть он их не мог.

«Так вот что ты имел в виду, называя меня ангелом за сперму на лице», – подумала Рин, любуясь покрытым спермой лицом Лена. Она поцеловала его покрытые спермой губы со всей нежностью, на какую была способна, и через этот поцелуй ей как будто передалось ощущаемое Леном растворение в чистом белом блаженстве.

И когда казалось, что лучше уже быть не может, из теперь поникшего члена Лена извергся новый потом, только на этот раз это была горячая золотистая моча, и она тоже залила всё его лицо и налилась в полуоткрытый рот. Если бы Лен ещё мог ясно мыслить, то, наверное, подумал бы, что не заслужил столько счастья, но его увядающего сознания хватало только на то, чтобы безропотно принять и наслаждаться этим последним порядком судьбы. Умереть под струёй собственной мочи казалось так правильно, что Лен так и сделал, а его последним чувством была бесконечная благодарность сестре за подаренные ему ощущения.

Рин же, видя, что её брат умер, стала озираться в поисках Гакупо, чтобы поблагодарить его, но его уже и след простыл. «Ну и ладно, в другой раз отблагодарю», – решила Рин и легла обратно на травку рядом с братом, наслаждаясь славной летней погодой, и сама не заметила, как мирно уснула, а её последней мыслью перед этим было: «Интересно, какого это было бы – полизать собственную щёлочку?»


End file.
